renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Dog's Life
"It's a Dog Life" is the 12th episode of Season 4. Characters *Ren, "Abraham" *Stimpy, "Leviticus" *Priest *The Dogcatcher *Granny *Mr. O, the butler, chauffeur and goldfish *Policeman *Lawyer Plot Ren and Stimpy are on death row at the pound, being led to the gas chamber. However, they are saved when a sweet, rich, and seemingly sane granny comes to adopt them. On the drive home, she renames Ren and Stimpy "Abraham" and "Leviticus." At their new home, Ren finds a dog sleeping in a basket. He tries talking to it, but it doesn't respond. He soon discovers that the dog is long dead and the granny had it stuffed. Afterward, the two of them begin doing usual cat and dog things (Ren bum-scooting on the rug, Stimpy ripping up the sofa). The granny thinks that they're possessed, so she tells her huge Asian butler to take care of them. The butler breaks Stimpy's hands and feet and forces Ren to sit on a plastic cushion, called the "Hemo-Donut". Then the butler rings the bell for Ren and Stimpy to come to dinner. But instead of real food, both Ren and Stimpy are served gravel. Ren breaks his teeth on his and Stimpy put the entire ball of gravel in his mouth and begins choking on it. Ren tries to save him, but the granny mistakenly assumes that they're doing inappropriate things and sprays them with the hose. Then she takes the two of them to the animal clinic to be neutered. At home, the two of them are ready to sleep, but the granny wakes them up and carries them to the yard, which is also a graveyard, and makes them sleep there. Scared and afraid, the two of them run away from home, only to be captured by a police officer. They are faced with two choices: Go back to death row at the pound or go back to the granny. The two of them choose the granny, only to discover upon returning home that she's died from lead poisoning, presumably killed by the butler. Later, the lawyer reads the granny's will to the butler and Ren and Stimpy. The butler, masquerading as both the chauffeur and the goldfish, receives the Mansion, a solid gold Lincoln, and $43,000,000. Ren and Stimpy, however, are chosen to join the granny in the eternal mercy of sleep. They are both killed and then stuffed. The episode ends with the butler dusting them, along with the also-stuffed granny. Trivia *This is Ken Bruce's first episode since season 2's The Great Outdoors. *The Dog Catcher from the pilot short appears again. *This is the second episode of the series animated by Wang Film Productions, with the first being Lair Of The Lummox. *Ren's scream that he makes at the end of Robin Hoek is used in this episode; it was previously used frequently throughout the Spumco episodes but was never heard again after the show moved over to Games. This is also the only time this distinct scream is ever used again. *This episode's concept is based on the infamously banned episode Man's Best Friend. Reception This episode was the most hated by a lot of fans of the show because of the disturbing moments: Ren and Stimpy nearly dying in a gas chamber, being killed and stuffed, Ren tearing apart a stuffed dog who was killed years ago, and the premise of the episode being a cruel plot to the duo. It received very negative reviews as of the episode being panned heavily by fans and was claimed the worst episode of the whole show. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4